I Don't Know What To Believe Anymore
by shaunamariec
Summary: Joey & Lauren two shot! Based on the episode that aired the 26th but with a happier ending hopefully? It's been a while since I wrote anything so feedback would be more than welcome! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was 6pm on a chilly Saturday evening when Joey and Lauren made their way across the square, towards the Queen Vic to meet up with their friends for a quiet night out.

Joey had his arm around Lauren's shoulders when he pulled her closer to him, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I'm sorry for this morning, you know I love you no matter what right?"

Lauren looked up at him smiling softly, "I know you're just trying to help me Joey, I shouldn't keep turning to alcohol when times get hard."

_The night before had been Lauren's birthday, not many people knew or remembered which she was grateful for. Joey had been working all day and night so Lauren didn't have any distractions, allowing everything that was happening with her parents and Kirsty get to her which led her across the square and in the local pub drowning her sorrows._

_"Lauren you were a mess! Michael Moon had to bring you home, Michael Moon, Lauren! Of all people!" Joey exclaimed as Lauren's hangover started to take its toll._

"_I'm sorry ok?! I wasn't keeping track of how much I was drinking. I was upset and didn't have anyone to talk to!" Lauren replied clearly becoming upsets at her actions from the previous evening._

_Her choice of words slightly irritated Joey, "Lauren you're supposed to come and talk to me when times get hard. You've got to tell me to let me be there for you, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong and why you're upset!"_

"_I know and I realise that now but you were working and I didn't want to bother you whilst you were at work, you said it was really busy yesterday"_

_He wiped away the single tear that fell, pulling her into a hug knowing how upset it was making her, "I'm never too busy for you. I was terrified when Jay came and told me what sort of a state you were in! I never want you to feel like you can't talk me, I'm always here for you no matter.. ok?"_

_Nodding Lauren pulled away from Joey enough that she was still in his arms but so that she could see his face, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise"_

"_It's ok, sorry for getting mad at you, I just care about you way too much to allow anything to happen to you" Joey said softly, capturing Lauren's lips in his._

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to? I'd be happy to go home and curl up in bed with a few films" Joey asked Lauren as they stood outside the Vic.

"No I'll be fine, orange juice will be fine plus I haven't seen anyone for a few weeks, would be nice to catch up" she replied.

It really had been a while since she had a decent catch up with her friends especially with all the drama that came with everyone finding out about her relationship with Joey and then everything that happened with her Dad and his new wife. When Whitney invited her out for a few hours with the rest of the young ones Lauren knew she couldn't say no, even Lucy was going which was a big surprise, she wasn't exactly Lauren's number one fan at the moment.

"Ok but as soon as you've had enough let me know and we'll go back to mine straight away, yea?"

Lauren nodded, smiling slightly at how caring her boyfriend was being.

As the young couple walked in the pub to meet their friends it didn't go unnoticed by Lauren at how much Lucy perked up when she saw Joey, only greeting him. Ignoring it she said hello to the rest of her friends, sitting by Whitney at the booth with Joey by her side.

"I heard you had a late one last night Lauren!" Lucy half smirked, knowing how much it would wind up the one person she used to trust with her life.

"Yes well that was a mistake. Tonight's going to be the complete opposite, just a few orange juices before I go home to cosy up with a few DVDs and my Joey" Lauren exclaimed before resting her hand in Joey's lap, smiling up at him, "Aint that right babe?"

An hour had passed by, Lauren and Joey are still in the pub having an enjoyable night with their friends, Lauren had stuck by her word and drank orange juice determined to prove to Joey what he means to her. Due to Lauren not having a drink she was free of her beer goggles which mean Lucy's sly looks towards Joey and herself didn't go unnoticed, however not wanting to cause a scene for her boyfriends sake Lauren tried to be the bigger person and ignored her once best friend.

"You ok, babe?" Joey whispered to Lauren seeing how quiet she seemed, staring into space in deep thought.

Sighing slightly Lauren looked up at Joey smiling at him, "I'm fine, just thinking"

Wrapping his arm round her shoulders he brought her closer to him, placing a lingering kiss on her temple, "Do you wanna go home?"

"No it's ok! Let's stay for a few more drinks and then we can go, I don't want to be rude, we haven't been here that long"

"What do you want to drink?" Joey said as he stood up to go to the bar.

"Orange juice please"

"You sure you don't want anything a bit stronger?" Joey asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No babe, just an orange juice."

Just as Joey was about to leave the table Lucy saw her chance and shot up, stopping Joey from moving away, "I'll get these in Joey! What was it? Lager and orange juice?" She said, smirking slightly.

Confused, Joey nodded shooting a quick "Yeah thanks" her way before sitting back down beside Lauren.

Lucy had been thinking for a while now what she could do to possibly start an argument between Lauren and Joey, hoping that it be eventually become the end for the young couple.

When she saw Joey head for drinks she immediately jumped at the opportunity to began her plan to sabotage her 'best friend'.

Standing at the bar, waiting to be served she noticed the dark haired teenager walking by her on the phone, "Just an orange juice was it Lauren?"

"Uh, yes please Lucy." Lauren answered before moving over to the over side of the bar so she could speak properly.

"What can I get you darling?" Alfie asked Lucy with his usual chirpy attitude.

"Can I get a vodka & coke, a pint of lager and a double vodka and orange please Alfie?" she said after thinking about it.

Chuckling slightly he flashed her a smile "Who's on the heavy stuff tonight then? I thought you were all here for just a quiet drink!"

Smiling ever so slightly she quickly checked to see that Lauren was looking in her direction, "I just fancied one, had a stressful morning, need to let loose."

Laughing, Alfie handed her the drinks and accepted the money "You do right darling! You're only young once ain't ya!"

Walking back to the table Lucy began to feel slightly nervous as she realised what she had done was probably a bad idea but it was already too later as Lauren hurried back to the table after finishing her phone call, reaching for her drink, the majority of it already gone before she had sat down.

Half an hour or so later Joey had begun to notice how Lauren's behaviour had changed, she was suddenly a lot more chatty and all over everyone than she had been most of the evening.

"Babe are you alright?" He asked her, concerned at her sudden change in attitude, towards Lucy especially.

Looking back at him she raised her eyebrow "Yeah, why? I'm just having a laugh with my mates!"

Joey sighed quietly so no one would hear, he realised what was starting to happen, Lauren had been drinking. It wasn't that he was upset about her drinking, it was more the fact that she had promised him she wouldn't touch a drop of alcohol this evening and lying was a huge problem for Joey when it came to the one he loved more than anything.

As the night slowly progressed it was becoming very obvious that Lauren was drinking more than orange juice, but she also never went to the bar.

'_Was she hiding alcohol in the toilet?' _Joey had thought on more than one occasion.

Joey and the rest of the boys were stood at the bar ordering drinks for themselves and the girls. Lucy had offered to go up to the bar once again but Joey had turned her down as he wanted to watch what Lauren did very careful with the orange juice he was about to get for her.

Setting the drink down in front of his girlfriend, Joey sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him.

Taking a sip of her drink Lauren pulled a face and looked up at Joey, "Have you ordered something else?"

Joey looked at her confused "No it's just orange juice why?"

"It just tastes differently to what it has done the past few drinks, oh well." She ignored Joey's quizzical look, going back to whatever it was that she was discussing with Whitney.

Half nine had rolled round by the time Lauren had finished her orange juice she told her friends that she needed the ladies room, however standing was proving to be quite difficult.

Joey was becoming quite concerned but very annoyed at the young girls actions, "Lauren how much have you had to drink?!"

Giving up she just slumped back against the booth "I haven't had one drink I swear!"

"Well it's certainly not looking like that is it?! How much have you had?"

"Joey I promise I haven't had one drink, I haven't even been the bar the only people that have bought me drinks are you and Luc-" Lauren's eyed widen at this point realising what she was about to say. "Have you put something in my drink? Have you spiked me?" She accused Lucy of, raising her voice.

Scoffing Lucy stared at her "Are you serious? Do you really think I'm capable of something like that?"

"Lauren calm down she's only brought you back orange juice" Joey said trying to convince Lauren that her thoughts were delusional.

"You've obviously been sneaking the odd drink in here and there" the young blonde smirked at her friend.

"I haven't been near the bar to sneak a drink in here and there" Lauren shot back using air quotations.

"You have been to the toilet a few more times than necessary Lauren" Joey exclaimed, not fully understanding what he could possibly be accusing his girlfriend of.

"What are you trying to say? You're supposed to be on my side!" She shouted, pretty shocked.

Laughing Lucy stood up, collecting her things. "On your side? How old are you Lauren, grow up." She said before leaving the pub.

Looking back at Joey, Lauren started to plead for his forgiveness. "Joey I'm sorry but I swear I haven't touched an ounce of alcohol, someone must have put something in my drink!"

By now Joey was obviously angry, "Why are you always blaming things on other people? Just admit it Lauren, you can't go a day without a drink! Do you have any idea what you're doing to yourself?!"

"Don't you believe me? I'm not lying to you!" Lauren managed to choke out, getting teary eyed.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Come on I'm taking you home" Joey picked up Laurens belongings, helping her out of the booth keeping a grip of her arm as she was swaying.

Once they were out of the Vic and walking through the square Lauren began to sob, "I know you don't want to talk to me but don't take me home please. I told Mum I wouldn't go home in this state."

Joey didn't answer her. Instead he just led Lauren in the direction of number 23. When they reached the door he helped her steady herself against the wall so that she didn't lose her balance. Looking to his left he sighed as he watched the girl he was supposed to love throw up the contents of what she had consumed within the past few hours.

"Thank you" Lauren said softly as she felt Joey rub soft circles on her lower back, pulling away the hair from her face.

"Just go to bed Lauren" He told her once she had finished, not showing any signs of sympathy.

"I'm sorry Joey" she said once more before letting tears roll down her face as she walked into the house and up the stairs into Joey's bedroom.

"Keep an eye on her" Joey shot at his younger sister Alice, running off before he could give her an explanation.

The young male had made his way back into the Queen Vic, looking for any evidence that Lauren had snuck in alcohol.

"Is Lauren alright, Joey?" Whitney had asked as soon as she saw him walk back through the doors.

"She will be, she's done worse. Whitney can you answer me honestly please?" Receiving a nod he carried on, "Did Lauren have any alcohol in the bathroom?"

"I honestly don't know Joey but what I do know is that she loves you and she wouldn't lie to you about something like that. She knows how much she could risk losing you. All I'm saying is you should explore all options before accusing her" Whitney answered before leaving with Tyler.

Sighing Joey looked around the table and when he didn't find anything he walked up to the bar.

"Bit of a show you put on not so long ago wasn't it?" Alfie chuckled.

Not impressed Joey shot him a look as if to tell him mind his own business. "Have you served Lauren tonight Alfie?"

"No she's not been up the bar once from what I know why?" He asked curiously.

"Because she claims she hasn't had a single drink but still ended up the way she did. She tried saying Lucy had put something in it but I'm not sure she would do that" Joey said running his hands up and down his face.

Alfie laughed once more, "Of course she wouldn't do anything like that"

"Lauren said that Lucy had bought her a few drinks, do you know what they were?"

"Joey man I shouldn't really be answering that"

"Please Alfie, my girlfriends a mess and I really don't want to call her a liar." Joey pleaded.

Sighing, the older barman quietly mumbled, "Each time she came up to the bar she asked for vodka & coke and a double vodka & orange along with the odd pint. You didn't hear it from me" he gave Joey a look before walking into the back of the pub.

Joey took a second to process what Alfie had just told him before realisation hit him in the face. Hard. _Lauren was drinking orange juice.. what have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

Once Joey had realised that he had allowed himself to believe his ex-girlfriend over the one he loved, he was at a loss of what to do.

Should he go home and grovel as much as he can for Lauren's forgiveness or should go and confront the girl who has possibly jeopardised his relationship yet again.

Spotting the glass on the table he had been sat at with his friends he knew where he was heading. His face becoming red with anger, Joey stormed out of the pub heading towards his destination, glass in hand.

Once Joey had arrived at where he needed to be, he repeatedly thumped the door until someone answered.

Joey had to refrain himself from hitting Lucy when she opened the door which not much clothing on.

"I didn't think it would be long until you came running back to me Joey. We all know how better of you would be with me than you are with her. She's poisoning you, always lying to you" Lucy said as she got closer to him.

"Poison?! Poison Lucy? You think she's poisoning me?!" he scoffed, backing away from her. "The only poison here is you! Why are you still trying to ruin what I have with Lauren? Ey?"

Trying to get closer to him, Lucy looked at him with a confused expression plastered across her face. "What do you mean why am I trying to ruin what you have with her? It's obvious that I'm better for you, I would never lie to you like she does. I'd do anything you ask!"

"Oh really? If you'd never lie to me then tell me what this is!" Joey exclaimed holding the glass he was still clutching from the Vic a little too close to the blonde girls face.

Raising an eyebrow Lucy just looked at him like he was a psycho, "It's a glass Joey, and I would appreciate it if you get it out of my face."

"It's not just any glass though is it ey, this is the only glass that Lauren's been drinking out of all night. The glass you bought her those few drinks in, remember? Those double vodka and oranges?" he said putting more of an emphasis on the double vodka.

Trying to hide her guilt Lucy looked straight passed Joey, "I don't know what you're talking about"

That comment made Joey ever more angrier than he already was, "You somehow led me to believe that Lauren was lying to me, that she was going behind my back to hide things from me when in fact it you and your manipulative self trying to take control of my life! When are you going to realise that I don't want you. You're not her, You're not Lauren."

"You don't mean that" Lucy had quietly mumbled.

Sarcastically laughing Joey gave her a look of pathetic sympathy, "Lauren is all that I want."

Joey left the Beale household before he let himself do more than just make it clear to Lucy that she wasn't wanted in his life, nor Lauren's.

The walk back to number 23 made Joey's guilt rise, he was trying his best to come up with an apology for Lauren but he knew that deep down he shouldn't of had to apologise if he had just listened Lauren, she should be the one that he trusts more than anyone else in his life after all.

When he was inside the house he hung up his coat and took his shoes off, placing them next to Lauren's who must have had some help from Alice getting them off.

As he was about to ascend the stairs he heard a quiet cough, looking behind him to find his younger sister. Sighing he turned around to face her properly, "How is she?"

"Upset. But I guess that's expected of her when her boyfriend believes his ex-girlfriend over his current one. You have got some grovelling to do Joe, she was pretty distraught until she passed out. I didn't know what to do with her so I've just left her on your bed. Goodnight." She said before storming up the stairs.

Alice had been very fond of Lauren from the day she met her, sure it was a big shock when she found out about her and Joey but she suddenly became very protective of her, sort of like a sister, therefore whenever Joey seemed to upset Lauren, Alice always stuck up for her, knowing just how stubborn her brother could get.

Sighing to his self knowing how in the wrong he had been about the whole situation he decided to go get two glasses of cold water from the kitchen along with some painkillers before heading upstairs to his bedroom where he should find a sleeping Lauren.

After quickly using the bathroom he stood outside his slightly open door seeing that Lauren was laid on the bed with her back to him, fully dressed.

Setting the two glasses of water down on the bedside table, Joey took off his jacket, hanging it up on the back of the door then made his way over to Lauren to change her into something more comfortable before he noticed her tear stained face.

Moving the hair out of her face he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'm so sorry baby."

Lauren then made it obvious that she wasn't asleep when she turned over so that her back was towards Joey's face, "Go away" she mumbled quietly.

Moving so that he was sat on the bed Joey put his head in his hands, "Lauren I'm sorry. I know that you're telling the truth now, that's all the matters."

Snorting, Lauren began to let small tears fall, "That's all that matters?! You believed your ex-girlfriend over me Joey! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? Do you not have any trust me whatsoever?"

Once Joey realised that Lauren was crying he tried to get closer to her but got rejected each time he tried to touch her.

"Babe I really am sorry for doubting you but I know the truth now. I went back to the pub and I know that you didn't go near the bar once tonight." Joey sighed when Lauren didn't respond. "I also know that Lucy bought you several double vodka and oranges."

Lauren turned slightly so that she could see Joey but didn't invite him to come closer to her, "Why didn't you just believe me Joey?"

"I jus- I- .. I just get scared when you drink Lauren, I really didn't want to believe that you had had a drink because I know you hate to break the promises you make to me but when I realised just how much of a state you in I suppose I just let myself jump to conclusions before I figured anything out." Pausing slightly he looked up into Lauren's eyes, wiping the hair away from her face once more. "I was so angry with myself when I found out the truth, I went over to Lucy's and confronted her, she tried telling me that you're not worth the hassle and that I should be with her-"

Before Joey could say any more Lauren sat up, cutting him off, "Well maybe you should just be with Lucy! All our relationship seems to be is heartbreak and lies! Why would you wanna be with a wreck like me when you could be with Miss Perfect Blonde hair Blue eyes?!"

"Lauren shut up! Stop talking like that! You're the only one I want and I've told her that plenty of times already. She may not let herself believe that but I need you to believe me when I say that I love you and only you." Joey looked Lauren dead in the eye, gently forcing her to allow him caress her face, "I'm the guy for you Lauren Branning."

"Did you really just quote Lucas Scott?" Lauren scoffed.

Muffling a quiet laugh Joey nodded, "Maybe I did, but it's a pretty great line and I know it makes you week at the knees every time you hear it."

Lauren struggled to keep a small smile from her face knowing how right Joey was, "I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"Me too" Joey replied, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I should probably get changed and take my make up off huh?"

"You cried most of it off" he laughed, moving towards his drawers, pulling out a pair of boxer shorts and a top small enough for Lauren, tossing them to her before taking off his jeans and shirt, then climbing into bed.

When Lauren got back from using the bathroom she was in the clothes Joey had given her with her hair tied in a pony tail and no makeup. She climbed into bed, snuggling up to Joey, resting her head on his shoulder so she could look at him.

"I really am sorry for making you cry Lauren, it breaks my heart to see you like that." The dark haired male said, running his hand through his girlfriend's ponytail.

Leaning up Lauren pressed a small kiss to Joey's lips, "I know, I'm sorry for being such a mess that you sometimes have to doubt me. It's all gonna change though I promise. You'll never have to doubt me again, I hate it when you're disappointed in me. Your opinion is the only one I care about."

"I love you"

"I love you too, so much."

With that the young couple shared one last passionate kiss before they fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about what the next few years were to bring them.


End file.
